<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snap by NB_Cecil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737991">Snap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil'>NB_Cecil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spones [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50-Word Fic, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical gloves, flashfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones snaps his gloves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spones [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/gifts">orchidlocked</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSmith/gifts">VioletSmith</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCoy pulled on the green examination glove and wiggled his fingers into the tight-fitting nitrile. He released the cuff with a <em>snap.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>That pointed-eared hobgoblin may be in charge in the bedroom,</em> He thought, <em>But in this sickbay, the</em> doctor <em>is in charge.</em>
</p>
<p>
 He approached the biobed with a smirk.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/warpfactor_zj/status/1224032975114985472?s=21">this</a> McCoy valentines card art.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>